Love Me
by allison green
Summary: Faberry :) Just love me please ...
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me **

**Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad.**

**(Cuidado GP Quinn)**

**Francia **

Era 1986 y una mujer rubia y muy hermosa estaba luchando por traer a mundo a un pequeño niño llamado Charlie. Hasta que al fin salió de su madre vieron que era muy guapo, sus ojos de color verde con destellos almendrados, cabello rubio y piel de color casi pálida. sus padres no podrían estar mas orgullosos del pequeño.

Fue rodeado en un hogar donde había mucho amor, desde muy pequeño se intereso por aprender, le gustaba muchísimo las matemáticas y leer, a sus 7 años podías mantener una seria conversación con el. No era del todo serio también le gustaba mucho jugar, en su escuela no tenia muchos amigos ya que lo tachaban de nerd y de afeminado.

Pasaban los años no tenia amigos y el se sentía muy triste por eso, luego a sus 13 años le empezaron a crecer pequeños pechos, sus padres preocupados por eso lo llevaron al doctor donde les explicaron que en si el pequeño Charlie era una niña que tenia genitales masculinos y eso se daba a un desorden de cromosomas, le hicieron pruebas para observar que tan fértiles eran sus espermatozoides y resulto que era 100% fértil. Luego de eso fueron a su casa y nadie hablo nada ya que estaban en shock. La mama de Charlie hablo con ella y le dijo que iban a seguir adelante y que nunca se debería de avergonzar quien es. Ella lo acepto y su mama le pregunto como quería que la llamara de ahora en adelante y ella le dijo **Quinn, **y asi la comenzó a llamar, pasaba el tiempo y el papa de Quinn se iba alejando mas de ella hasta el punto de llegar a despreciarla por lo que era ya que el mismo le grito que no quería tener una hija asi, eso le molesto bastante a Judy la mama de Quinn que voto de la casa a Russel el papa de Quinn.

Quinn tenia problemas en su colegio por sus pechos y la molestaban mucho hasta que un dia la golperon y hasta hay llego la paciencia de Judy y decidio que se mudaban.

Estaban llegando a Ohio – Estdos Unidos a comenzar una nueva vida.

**Holaaa**

**Nueva historia espero y les guste. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Love me**

**Los personajes aquí presentados no no son de mi propiedad.**

**(Cuidado GP Quinn)**

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Lima-Ohio, salieron y fueron a una compañía de bienes raíces para que le consiguieran una casa, las atendió un hombre y las llevo a las casa de Lima que estaban en venta a Quinn le encanto una pero no tenían la suficiente cantidad de dinero para pagarla, siguieron recorriendo hasta que encontraron una casa pequeña pero acogedora era perfecta para las dos, lo único malo era que no estaba ubicada en un buen barrio residencial, pero era lo que tocaba y por lo menos tenían donde vivir pensaba Quinn ya que hay muchas personas que andan en las calles así que ella no se iba a quejar por eso, Judy la compro y se instalaron el mismo día, la mama de Quinn estaba buscando trabajo ya que no tenían como mantenerse, hasta que encontró un trabajo en un hotel de Lima en el cual iba a limpiar las habitaciones.

Todo iba bien en su trabajo pero de vez en cuando le dolía el cuerpo por mucho trabajo pero no decía nada ya que no quería que Quinn se preocupara, ya se acercaba el inicio de clases y Judy no sabia donde mandar a Quinn, busco y busco hasta que encontró una que le agrado la cual se llamaba William McKinley, arreglo todos los papeles y Quinn ya estaba inscrita.

_**P.O.V Quinn**_

Siento que alguien me llama y eso me despierta por completo, era mi mami diciendo que me alistara para el primer día de clases, me levante tome una ducha y luego estaba al frente de mi armario viendo que ponerme así que elegí una camisa de superman y un pantalón negro con tirantes, algo que no saben de mi es que me encantan las camisas con dibujitos, bueno luego me puse unos converse rojos, llego la hora de peinarme la cual nunca me gustaba pero mi mami dice que tengo que estar peinada así que solo me peino por encima para que mi mami no me regañe.

Voy bajando para desayunar y veo a mami que me ha hecho bacon *-* mi favorito.

**Q: **Buenos días mama-_dije muy contenta._

**J: **Buenos días mi amor, mira lo que te hice de desayuno.-_enseñándome el plato de bacon._

**Q: **MMm mami gracias se ve muy bueno-_creo que mi cara era igual a la de Homero Simpson cuando ve rosquillas o las costillitas._

**J: **No se ve, es esta bueno Quinnie, ahora come que se hace tarde-_dijo._

Me puse a comer y de verdad estaba riquísimo, nunca me iba a desagradar el bacon, termine y de nuevo me fui a lavar lo dientes.

Todo estaba listo, tome mi mochila de capitán América y salí de mi casa junto a mama dirigiéndonos al colegio.

Llegamos y mi mami me dejo en la puesta me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho. Entre al colegio y vi a muchas personas caminado por los pasillo, pasaban empujándome pero por suerte no me caí, mi suerte no duro mucho ya que paso un chico algo gordito a mi lado y me empujo demasiado fuerte que caí al piso y de repente todos se comenzaron a reír y yo me sentí muy mal quería llorar pero sabia que tenia que ser fuerte ya que no quería que me pasara lo que me paso en la anterior escuela pero por lo que presiento me trataran igual de mal, espero equivocarme.

Me levante y seguí mi camino al departamento de orientación ya que hay me iban a dar mi horario según dijo mami.

Llegue y me saludo una señorita pelirroja muy rara pero igual amable, me dio el horario y las indicaciones, salí y fui directo a mi curso, llegue tarde porque la profesora ya estaba hablando, toque la puerta y la profesora me miro mal y me dijo que había llegado tarde pero le dije que era nueva y me comprendió un poco, me dijo que ingresara y cuando iba ingresando no se que le suceden a mis pies ya que me vuelvo a caer y de nuevo todo los chicos se comienza a reír, entre esas carcajadas escucho una risa increíblemente hermosa unos de los mejores sonidos que e escuchado y hay fue cuando todo mi mundo se detuvo no me importo que se estuvieran burlando de mi, hay estaba ella una chica hermosa de cabello y ojos color chocolate, pero lo que mas me encanto fueron sus ojos me transportaban a cualquier lugar, su piel era algo morena pero perfecta era bajita, flaca y se vestía muy bien. La profesora les llamo a la atención a todos y se dejaron de reír de mí y yo aun seguía embobada observándola, la profesora me llamo por mi nombre y me dijo que tomara asiento y justamente era al lado de esa chica que me encanto demasiado. Toda la hora de clase de la pase viendo, admirándola, hasta que se acabó la clase y todos hablaban con otros mientras yo estaba sentada sola, al perecer de conocer desde kínder y se tienen confianza así que le levante y fui a la ventana a observar todo el paisaje hasta que siento que un balón de futbol americano me golpea en la cabeza.

**X: **Oye tonta pásame el balón-_dijo el mirándome de muy mala manera._

Me dio miedo así que solo se lo lance pero fue con algo de fuerza ya que le cayo en la nariz sin querer, después me di cuenta que le salía mucha sangre, la chica de hermosos ojos chocolates me dijo idiota le pegaste eso me hiso sentir muy mal y fue a verlo pero el me empuja y se hace caer al suelo y se tira encima de mi y me comienza a golpear, él es mas fuete que yo así que no puedo detenerlo, me duele demasiado el estomago y la cara de tantos golpes que me a dado y para suerte mía llega la profesora y nos separa, yo estaba mal así que me llevan a la enfermería y me curan mis heridas, me pregunta que sucedió y yo les conté todo y la profesora me dice que no tengo la culpa que no me preocupe que no va a pasar nada, además dijo que iban a sancionar a Finn por golpearme, y así fue como descubrí como se llamaba el chico el cual me golpeo.

Vuelvo de nuevo al salón de clases y todos me miran mal y creo que fue porque golpee sin querer a Finn luego les dije:

**Q: **Lo siento chicos no fue mi intención golpearlo.

**Todos: **Cállate idiota, estúpida, tarada, fea.

Y luego ellos sacaron sus cuadernos y arrancaron hojas, las hicieron bolita y me las comenzaron a lanzar y yo me fue de inmediato a sentar.

Llego la hora del almuerzo y no sabia con quien comer así que fui hasta la cafetería y hay estaba Finn con la chica de hermosos ojos chocolate, aun no sabia como se llamaba pero lo iba a descubrir, el soltó su mano y se dirigió hacia a mi.

**F: **Mira como dejaste mi bello rostro estúpida-_dijo señalándome su cara._

**Q: **Y-yo lo siento fue sin querer enserio lo siento mucho, perdóname.

**F: **No idito me las vas a pagar.

Llego un sujeto con un peinado raro y le paso un vaso con un liquido espeso de color rojo, el tomo ese vaso y me lo lanzo en la cara, yo tenia los ojos abierto y me callo bastante hay lo cual dolió muchísimo, estaba toda empapada así que me fue corriendo al baño escuchando como se burlaban de mi, llegue al baño y me puse a limpia la cara y mi ropa pero igual me quedo sucia. Me sentía mal, pensé que iba a estar mejor pero no es casi igual a mi antiguo colegio, me puse a llorar no soportaba que me trataran mal, siempre era lo mismo y ya estaba cansada aveces e tenido pensamientos que no son adecuados como por ejemplo suicidarme es mucha presión pero se me pasa y ahora es uno de esos momentos en el cual no quisiera existir.

**Tendré que soportar todo esto?**

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**_

_**Sé que me demoro mucho pero tengo mucho que estudiar este año me propuse a ser aplicada así que lo voy a cumplir. Así que les pido una disculpa, aunque me demore actualizare :).**_

_**Por cierto necesito saber si les gustaría Quinntana o Quinn y OC, no lo se ustedes deciden por favor solo dejen un cometario ya que aveces no les agrada Quinntana y por eso decido preguntar. La historia es Faberry. :D **_

_**Oscaralbertoh: **__hola me agrada que te llame la atención, aquí un nuevo capitulo. :D _

_**FaberryVE: **__hola, nuevo cap. espero y te guste. :D _

_**15marday: **__hola, si nueva etapa la cual empezó muy mal, Russel es un maldito -_-´, nuevo cap.: D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Love me **

**Los personajes presentados en esta historia no me pertenecen**

**(Cuidado GP Quinn)**

Llegue a la conclusión que de nuevo debo volver a ser fuerte y no dejarme llevar por lo que me pasa aquí, en el colegio. Me mire al espejo me arregle un poco después tome mi mochila y salí del baño para mi siguiente clase. Entre al aula y no había nadie fui a mi asiento y me senté, minutos después comenzaron a llegar mis compañeros de clase y me miraban muy mal pero yo me hacia la desentendida, llego la profesora y nos comenzó a dar clase, yo estaba prestando atención hasta que el chico que se sentaba detrás mio me comenzó a dar manotazos en la cabeza y eso era muy molesto y cada vez que la profesora daba la vuelta para observarnos dejaba de hacerlo y así fue toda la hora de clases hasta que al fin todo la campana anunciando que nos podíamos marchar a nuestra casa, estaba fuera del colegio y el bus no pasaba así que me puse a esperar, vi que aquella pequeña de ojos color chocolate iba caminado hasta un auto muy bonito y por lo que veía muy caro, repito ella es muy hermosa espero llegar a casa y contarle a mami sobre ella.

Llego el bus me subí y me llevo hasta casa, mi mama me abrió y entre.

**J: **Quinnie, como te fue en el colegio?

**Q: **Bien mama-_como siempre le miento para que no se preocupe-._

**J: **Ohm que bien me alegra que no estés como en el antiguo colegio-_dijo emocionada-_

**Q: **A mi también me alegra eso, pero mejor dígame como le fue en el trabajo-_cambiando de tema ya que no quería seguir hablando sobre eso-_

**J: **Me fue bien hoy limpie pocos cuartos, pero comenzare a buscar otro trabajo ya que en este no me están pagando bien.

**Q: **Esta bien mama, su jefe es medio tacaño.

Después de eso nos pusimos a comer, luego mama se tuvo que ir de nuevo a su trabajo y mientras yo hacia las tareas ya que eran muchas pero si las entendía, termine mi tareas y me puse a practicar un poco de francés ya que no quiero olvidarme. Ya era de noche y me fui a mi habitación a tomar una ducha, salí y me puse ropa de dormir la cual tenia dibujitos de Star Wars, baje y mi mama ya estaba en la cocina con la cena servida, conversamos un poco y después nos despedimos para irnos a dormir, me lave los dientes ya que siempre me gustaba tenerlos limpios, me acosté en mi cama y me puse a pesar en aquella princesa de ojos color chocolate ya que no me la podía sacar de la mente, creo que es algo de Finn por como me trato cuando lo golpee sin querer, me volví a preguntar como se a de llamar debe de tener un nombre correspondiente de una princesa como ella, en tan solo un día me a gustado aunque me haya tratado mal me gusto muchísimo pero sé que nunca me ara caso, yo una mejor fenómeno como muchas veces varias personas me lo han repetido nunca tendrá a una princesa como ella, eso me deprimía mucho, pensé y pensé hasta que por fin me quede dormida.

Un sonido me despertó y era el del despertador sonando a las 6:00, me aliste con un pantalón blanco con tirantes, una camisa de Batman y unos converse negros.

Baje a la sala y no comí nada ya que no tenia apetito, salí ya que el bus ya me estaba esperando para llevarme, llegamos al colegio y fui directamente al aula de clases, llegue tome asiento y después llego la profesora pero faltaba alguien en el curso, falta mi princesa de ojos color chocolate, después la vi en la entrada y la profesora le dijo pase adelante Srta. Rachel Berry, y al fin supe su nombre, le quedaba perfecto, combinaba con ella, la dueña de aquel nombre se convertiría en mi perdición.

Se sentó y yo como siempre la observaba, pero me fije que alguien me observaba y ese alguien era Finn el cual me miro de mala manera, deje de mirarla y preste atención a la clase, continuaron las clases hasta que sonó la campana para el almuerzo, salí y fui a la cafetería tome el almuerzo y me senté, mientras comía se sentó un chico con un afro al lado mio.

**X: **Me entere que observas mucho a Rachel, eso es cierto?

**Q: **N-no yo no la observo-_dije nerviosamente-_

**X: **No me mientas estúpida que hasta yo te e visto-_tomándome del cabello fuertemente-_

**Q: **P-por favor suéltame, no me lastimes, yo no la miro.-_me tomo del cabello mas fuerte haciendo que mi cabeza se fuera para un lado, dolía mucho-_

**X: **Dime la verdad, la estabas mirando?

**Q: **si, si de acuerdo pero ya no lo are mas ok.

**X: **Ves, me estabas mintiendo, así que porque la observas? Te gusta?

**Q: **N-no ella no me gusta.

**X: **Dime la verdad.-_dándome un golpe en el estomago que casi me deja sin aire._

**Q: **Si, si ella me gusta.

El llamo a otros chicos y me llevaron a la fuerza a la mesa donde estaba Rachel y su grupo de amigos.

**X: **Rachel dice esta estúpida que gusta de ti.

**R: **Nooo iugg que asco, nunca me podría estar con alguien como ella.

Después de eso todos se comenzaron a reír por lo que dijo, me soltaron y salí corriendo me dolió tanto que mi princesa de ojos color chocolate dijera eso, mientras corría choque con una chica morena con ojos de color café oscuro, caí encima de ella y la verdad se sentía cómodo.

**Hola otra actualización, pero es corta lo siento no tenia tanto tiempo pero algo es algo no.**

**GirlFaberry: Salió pequeño, demasiado diría yo, lo siento :( pero prometo tratar de hacerlos mas largo, tomare en cuenta tu opinión.**

**cariithoopreina: Holaa nuevo capitulo y gracias por tu opinión, también la tomare en cuenta :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love me**

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen.**

**( Cuidado GP Quinn )**

Enseguida me pare no quería incomodarla, le tendí mi mamo para que también se pusiera de pie, cuando lo hiso la quede mirando hasta que le hable.

**Q: **H-hola, lo siento no quise caer encima de ti-_dije muy apenada-._

**X:** No te preocupes no paso nada-_sonriéndome-._

**Q: **Igualmente lo siento-_recalque-_.

**X: **Ok esta bien.

**Q: **Estudias en este colegio?

**X: **No recién ingresare aquí aunque aun no es muy seguro y tu?

**Q: **Yo recién ingreso, yo soy de Francia pero no vinimos a vivir aquí.

**X: **Ohm interesante, así que chica francesa, sabes siempre quise aprender francés pero nunca pude conseguir a un profesor.

**Q: **Sip, no se si te interese pero si llegas a estudiar aquí yo te podría enseñar.

**X: **Eso me alegraría mucho, pero bueno me tengo que mi mama me esta esperando a la salida.

**Q: **Oh esta bien, espero que logres ingresar y vernos pronto.

**X: **Yo también espero eso….

**Q: **Quinn mi nombre es Quinn Fabray, puedo saber tu nombre.

**X: **Me gusta tu nombre, el mio es Santana López pero me puedes decir Sanny.

**Q: **También me gusta tu nombre Sanny y ya que te puedo llamar asi tu me puedes llamar Quinnie asi solo me dice mi mami.

**S: **Me siento importante por tener ese privilegio.

**Mama de Santana: **Hija apúrate que nos tenemos que ir-_dijo ella desde la entrada del colegio-_

**S: **Lo siento Quinnie pero ya me tengo que ir, cuídate, espero verte pronto, adiós.

**Q: **Yo también Sanny, bye.

Por alguna razón Sanny me alegro un poco y había logrado hacerme olvidar lo que me habían hecho y también por un momento me olvide de mi princesa de ojos color chocolate.

Cuando iba caminado toca la campana recordándome que tengo que ir a clases, llegue a mi salón, todos me miraban con cara de burla. A mitad de la clase llego la profesora de Educación Física, la cual no dijo que era obligatorio inscribirnos en la clase de natación ya que eso seria una nota extra.

Llego la hora de natación y todos ya estábamos cambiados, nos encontrábamos al filo de la piscina, todas las chicas estaban con trajes de baño y yo con una bermuda como los chicos, pasaron los minutos y la profesora no llegaba asi que nos sentamos al borde de la piscina a esperar. Después de un momento vi que todos se reunieron en un círculo lejos y creo que fue para que yo no los escuchara, luego de un momento se separaron y volvieron a sus puestos con una sonrisa maliciosa en cada uno de sus rostros, pero algo que me sorprendió fue que Finn se cambiara de puesto al lado mio.

Yo estoy nerviosa y hasta creo que tengo miedo ya que no sabia el porqué de repentino cambio, puse mis pies dentro del agua y comencé un chapoteo lento ya que me gustaba la sensación de mis pies en el agua, en un momento de descuido Finn pone sus manos en mi espalda y le lanza al agua, siento como estoy en el fondo de la piscina, no se nada para nada bien y me comienzo a desesperar sintiendo como me quedo sin aire y como mis pulmones se comienzan a llenar de agua, veo algo borroso y siento como me voy apagando poco a poco hasta que todo se volvió oscuro. Siento una opresión en el pecho, luego abro los ojos y boto un poco de agua por mi boca, veo que es la profesora quien me a salvado la vida, la profesora me dice que no me mueva que ira a ver a una enfermera, ella sale y me quedo mirando a todos quienes están medios sonrientes pero después sus caras cambian a desconcierto y noto que sus miradas se dirigen a mie entrepierna, me doy cuenta que tengo pegada al cuerpo la bermuda y hace que se note mi miembro, una chica asiática grito eres un monstro y yo quería llorar por lo que ella grito, luego todos se le unieron y comenzaron a gritarme eso, yo me hice bolita mientras mis lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos, siento unos brazos que me hacen poner de pie y veo que son esos chicos que siempre me molestan, me sujetan muy fuerte mientras Finn toma mis pretinas de mi bermuda y las baja, haciendo que todos observen mi miembro, veo que un chico esta grabando con su teléfono y por acto de reflejo me cubrí con las manos y luego tome mi bermuda y me la coloque de nuevo.

Todos comenzaron a decirme fenómeno, engendro del demonio, asquerosa, nadie te va a querer, deberías de morir, no deberías de existir y un montón de palabras que salían de sus bocas y yo les decía que por favor pararan pero no ellos seguían, llego la profesora y ellos pararon sus burlas pero ella vio que yo estaba llorando asi que le pregunto a mi princesa de ojos color chocolate que había sucedido y ella respondió que nada que yo no me mereciera. Salí corriendo sin escuchar a la profesora, llegue a la puerta del colegio y seguía corriendo hasta que estaba en la puerta de mi casa, tome mis llaves y abrí la puerta por suerte mami no estaba hay para verme en el estado que estaba, estaba en mi habitación y me quite la ropa y fui directo a tomar una ducha, estaba en mi bañera sentada hecha bolita y llorando, no soportaba todo lo que pasaba, porque tenia que ser amable y buena con todas las personas, pero no tengo la culpa no me gusta la maldad, salí y tome un bisturí de mi guardarropa y volví a la bañera, estaba sentada con el bisturí en mi mano derecha y lo dirigí a mi mano izquierda, lo puse en medio de mi dedos pulgar e índice y comencé a cortarme, sintiendo como mi piel era rasgada por aquel objeto, el dolor me ayudaba mucho hacia que me olvide de las cosas, luego vi como la sangre comenzaba a salir y me gustaba el adormecimiento que sentía, deje de cortarme y termine de bañarme, me puse ropa y luego vi mi herida la cual era profunda y me di cuenta que no se serraría de inmediato asi que fui al hospital para que la cocieran, la enfermera lo hiso y me puso un vendaje, le agradecí y comencé a caminar hacia casa, llegue y me senté en el mueble a llorar pensaba llorar hasta creer deshidratarme pero me fue imposible ya que mama llego, me seque el rostro rápidamente y por suerte cuando la salude no se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando. Comimos en silencio y ella me pregunto que pasaba y yo le dije que nada, de hay no volvimos a hablar, se despidió de mi y se fue, me fui a mi cuarto y me puse a dormir ya que me di cuenta que al parecer ya no tenia lagrimas.

Comencé a abrí los ojos cuando el sonido del despertador me saco del sueño, eran las 6:00 de mañana, me pase durmiendo toda la tarde y la noche, mami no me había despertado para cenar, me sacie y me cambie de ropa, baje y no estaba mami y vi que en el congelador estaba una nota que decía:

**Quinnie no te desperté porque me di cuenta que estabas muy cansada y triste, no creas que no me di cuenta de tu estado, solo te estoy dando tiempo para que tu misma me cuentes lo que paso, te quiero mucho Quinnie no lo olvides.**

**Att: Mami **

Paso mi bus a buscarme y justo cuando iba a llegar el bus arranca y se va, yo quedo hay, me a tocado caminar, me doy cuenta que llego retrasada 15 minutos, llegue al colegio y fue directamente a mi aula de clases y le dije a la profesora de anatomía que el bus me había dejado pero ella me dijo que eso no era excusa para llegar tarde y también dijo que no podía entrar a su clase asi que me quede afuera. Toco la campana de cambio de hora y los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus aulas y los que pasaban por donde yo estoy me miraban con cara de asco, me di cuenta que algunos chicos estaba viendo un video y resulto que ese video era de todo lo que me había sucedido ayer, sabia que comenzarían a molestarme, disimuladamente vi quien había mandado ese video y vi que decía que era de parte de Rachel Berry osea de mi princesa de ojos color chocolate eso rompió mi corazón mucho mas de lo que ya estaba. Quería llorar de nuevo pero me mantuve fuerte no quería que me vieran asi y se sintieran mas poderosos.

Entre a mi sala de clases y conecte mi mirada con ella y vi que la mirada que ella me brindaba era de asco.

**Eso me mato.**

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **_

_**Se dan cuenta que estoy actualizando seguido, y que estoy alargando los cap de a poco, ténganme paciencia.**_

_**Quinntana será amistad pero siempre hay un pero pasara algo pequeño.**_

_**Se que el capitulo es algo fuerte pero fue porque me deprimí viendo Faking it, ya que en el 1x07 Karma esta con Lia Amy ilusionada, asi que mi estado es culpa de Karma.**_

_**Por cierto les daré un adelanto sobre algunas canciones que aparecerán por aquí: **_

_**John Legend - All of Me**_

_**Kelly Clarkson Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)**_

_**Adele – One and Only**_

_**Fifth Harmomy – Miss Movin On **_

_**cariithoopreina: Tienes razón y como dije Quinntana solo será amistad te are caso.**_

_**Cacahuata: Hola será Quinn & OC :D **_

_**FaberryVE: Hola, aquí nuevo cap.**_

_**15marday: Mi Rachel es asi, pero cambiara será un proceso algo lento pero lo ara.**_

_**GirlFaberry: Prometo que el bullying hacia Quinn disminuirá un poco pero no del todo.**_


End file.
